fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Jo
Jo Zemo Josephine Klima has no codename yet to come. She called herself a codename after her nickname--Jo. She has the amount of strength and flight skills better than anyone of the Zemo. Bobo Links She is one of these missing unknown in action who hides her secret identify for long time. She uses the mask to hide herself from the Bobo Links and has been worried that Bobolinks may suspect her. Bobolinks seems not to suspect of her ever since she joined the Zemo. Sunblacers She willingly joins the Sunblacers to hide herself a secret identify from Sunblacers like she did to Bobo Links. Sunblacers do not need to know her. She is impressed by Sunglades' motto. McGram family She is one of these missing links connect to a McGram family. She wakes the Zemo, Sunblacers, and Bobo Links up that she is actually a McGram. Shockingly, she does not know that she has two sisters--Julie and Tiffany. She is older than Tiffany. She knows her mother is alive the whole time. She never know of Julie and Tiffany. Klima Her last name is Klima. Why did she has the last name ever since she never use McGram? She explains that she is married to a guy with the last name--Klima. She is a legend. The Zemo realizes that she is a legend and knows a lot of history about the last name--Klima. They have no idea that she was on their team for long time. The Death of Early Bird She hears the story from her brother, Earl who highly speaks of his dad to Tiffany and Julie. She realizes that Tiffany and Julie are Earl's sisters and she knows what it means. She steps up to Earl, telling him that she is Earl's daugther. Her mother is shocked to see her alive. Her mother thought she was killed by one of the Greek legends. Revelation She learns that her father is alive and has a reason to fake his death. He is primary target to Destroyers and Exterminators. He fooled the Zemo, Destroyers, and Exterminators into thinking he was actually dead. She hugs her father, revealing that she is still alive. He is in a deep shock to see her and tells her that is impossible for her to survive the Greek gods. She tells him that she is lucky to find a way to stop the Greek gods. Investigation The Zemo has started to open the case about Josephine McGram and learn that no one knew she was dead or not. No one mentioned that. They knew a Josephine McGram and her sister a long time ago. The Zemo spoke of Josephine--one of these kids got involved with her parents and became a target. The Zemo explained why the Demolation became a target and most of them got killed. That was why she did not exist in these files ever since Demolation is destroyed. The Zemo asks Josephine McGram of what happened to her sister. Josephine McGram said, "my sister is alive and she's here all along with you." The Zemo is in a deep shock Category:Character Category:Sunblacers Category:Zemo